Dreams Can Lead To Unintentional Matchmaking
by InLivingWeDie.InDyingWeLive
Summary: Sandy's job is to make children happy. To give them dreams as an escape from their fears. When he discovers Elsa has to live with a constant fear and leave her sister, he searches for the right dreams to ease her pain. After seeing Jack Frost he comes up with the prefect idea to solve both of their problems. JackxElsa
1. Chapter 1

It started out as an average night for Sandy. The children of Corona slept soundly. Sandy made sure to give the princess dreams of adventure in hope that one day she might reunite with her parents, before going on to the kingdom of Arendelle. The little reindeer boy had a troll singing a lullaby to him. _Good, _Sandy thought. The boy needed a home and the trolls would help him recover from the loss of his parents. Sandy sent a darker dream to him in hopes that the comfort from trolls would help them grow closer. It was only when Sandy got to the princesses that he noticed amiss.

There was magic in Anna's head that was not his and little Elsa wasn't even asleep. She sat in her bed quivering. Her frozen arms crossed. Her eyes were shut like she was trying to shake off a bad dream. Sandy frowned. Something happened to them and it was clearly not good. He sent Elsa the sweetest dreams anyone could imagine. She tried to fight them off, but Sandy persisted until she fell asleep.

Then he did something against his morals. Sandy sent a stream of clear sparkling sand into Elsa's head and searched for the memories that caused her fright. As Sandy watched Anna fall and Elsa's panic, he knew something must be done to ease Elsa's fear of her powers. So, Sandy got involved.

It took him awhile to figure out what he could do. It was the trip to the Vikings that inspired him. This particular village had more problems than most. Little did the residences know that one problem was because to the first problem, dragons. The snow glistened on the roofs, while fire lit up the sky. Sandy was used to the snow not melting despite the dragon's fire. So were the Vikings. They never quested how the snow and ice was cold enough to not melt in such heat, but the answer was waving to Sandy.

Years ago, Jack Frost became enraptured by the dragons. He spent half of his time in this village just to catch sight of them. Sandy always thought Jack kept coming back because the dragons were always more sensitive about spirits and acknowledged Jack by glaring at sudden snow on their wings.

Jack. Jack was the answer.

The next night, Sandy visited Arendelle's castle with a smile. He was worried when he found that Elsa had been moved to a different room while Anna stayed in the old one, but he hoped the dreams he gave her would be the companion she lost. More than anything Elsa needed to see that her powers weren't to be feared and who better to show her the wonders of snow than Jack Frost. Dreams of Jack causing snowball fights, sledding, and laughing would be the staple of Elsa's dreams until she stopped fearing herself. Because, what could possibly make her forget fear if not fun?

And if she started to believe in Jack Frost, well, they could both use a companion.

The boy who couldn't be seen and the girl who couldn't show herself. Two people who would do anything to protect those they love. Both of ice and snow. There weren't two people who needed each other more.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Elsa had a day to herself. No queen lessons and tutors. She had a day to do whatever she wanted. The sun shone through the window and onto Elsa. Well, a knock on the door reminder her she didn't have quite that much freedom.

"Do you want to build a snowman or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms,

just watching the hours tick by," Anna sang.

Elsa smiled. Anna had started making up songs in hopes to coaxes her out. She was very good at it and Elsa didn't just think that because it was Anna. While hearing Anna's plea brought feelings of sadness, Elsa was just glad Anna wasn't forgetting her. It was nice to hear that her sister was okay despite being lonely.

Elsa took off a glove.

"Elsa?"

Elsa touched the window.

"Next time?'

The window was covered in frost.

Elsa heard Anna's footsteps, and wished that she could have said yes or have said anything. Sometimes Elsa imaged explaining herself to Anna when she asked to build a snowman. To tell Anna that she was only trying to protect her. That she would be able to come out when she had her powers under control.

Until then Elsa would continue to draw on her window. The hand that created the frost broke though it to create pictures of Anna, Olaf, Elsa, and curiously Jack Frost. A figment of Elsa's imagination. A friend to relate to. Elsa couldn't even remember when she first started having dreams of him and his adventures. The imaginary friend that was_ almost _everything Elsa dreamed of being.

She was finishing drawing Jack's staff, thinking about whether or not she could try to use her powers to get the detail of the staff when Elsa heard a knock. Only it wasn't wood that was knocked on but glass. It couldn't be Anna. Elsa stilled. Someone had seen her. Someone was outside her window. Some had seen frost on her window during the summer. Elsa shut her eyes.

The knock again.

Elsa squeezed her eyelids together.

The first moved closer to her face and rapped on the window.

Elsa couldn't pretend she didn't hear it. She opened her eyes.

Blue. But not the blue of the sky, it was the blue of the sea where if meets the ice during winter. Elsa didn't know eyes could be that shade of blue. She blinked. A face smiled at her and a hand made a little wave before gesturing at her to open the window.

Elsa looked down at the handle to see that it was covered in ice. She grabbed it anyways. This one fear she would face, Elsa decided before opening the window.

Jack. Jack Frost was on the other side of her window, smiling, at her.

"Care to tell me how you can do that?" he raised an eyebrow and pointed to the window with his staff. But there was something about the way he said it. Like he didn't expect Elsa to reply.

To be fair, she didn't. No, Elsa was too distracted that her imaginary friend had come to life and was floating on the air.

Jack moved closer to the window until his nose touched it. "It's pretty, you didn't do a" Jack trailed off. The picture. He was looking at the picture. He was looking at Elsa's picture of him.

"How?" he asked. Jack moved so he was directly in front of Elsa. "How did you-? Can you see me."

Elsa nodded. She was going insane. Her imaginary friend was asking her how she could see him. She was twelve and insane.

"You can see me," Jack yelled and did backflips in the air.

Elsa became suddenly aware that he was flying. Her dreams were accurate about him so far. Who was she kidding? She created him. Of course, her dreams were accurate.

"She can see me!"

"Of course I can see you," Elsa said, unknowingly adding a hint of royal indignity into her tone.

"Isn't that the point of an imaginary friend?"

Jack stilled. "Imaginary?"

"Well, you are the boy from my dreams."

"You've had dreams of me?" Jack asked.

Elsa was quiet. He was putting up a lot of fight for an imaginary friend. Elsa looked closer at Jack. The wind was tugging at his cape. She could clearly see the strands of his hair. Even a painter couldn't get that detailed. Maybe it wasn't her imagination bringing him to life.

"Huh," Jack said before sitting down on the roof opposite her window. "Well, dreams I have no idea about. You have to talk to the Sandman about those. But does this feel imaginary to you?"

Jack brought his hand to his face and blew at Elsa. A snowflake drifted on the air until landing on Elsa's noise.

Elsa giggled, "Do you want to build a snowman?"


End file.
